The Illegal Extreme Gear Torunament
by Rpg2692
Summary: After events of Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity, the Mayor of Megalo Station, as well with his connections with the rest of the world declared that now "Extreme Gear riding" is illegal. That is, until a feline appears in the mix. Enjoy :


**The Illegal Extreme Gear Racing Tournament**

**Note = **

This is one of the ideas I had for a fan fiction of Sonic the Hedgehog, using the setting and characters (as well as my OC, Oswald the Panther) from Sonic Riders 1 and 2 both for the PS2. Take note as well, that I will try to do my best to keep them in-character all of them. With that being written, I would like to thank you for taking the time on reading this note, clicking this link to read my story, and hopefully enjoy it as I did when I was writing this part..

**Prologue**

It has been about six months after the First 'EX-Grand Prix' was done and the closure of 'Robotech' company after their robots lost control. After the huge earthquake that revealed Babylon Garden, their treasure and Eggman's trap, the Extreme Gear riding in the cities has been literally turned illegal: Relief for some people, disappointment for others. There was a newcomer, though, that showed up in the city, wanting to become the next champion in the Grand Prix; it didn't matter if the cops end up after him or not.

In his big mansion, there was a Panther looking at the News on the TV, wearing a white suit with a yellow tie, as he was drinking some wine.

"After the events of the last EX-Grand Prix held, the company 'Robotech' has been closed due to malfunctioning of the robots all around the world. The leader of the company, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, disappeared with no trace to be seen, as well as the only robots that didn't malfunction disappeared with him. The Mayor of Megalo Station, after a press meeting in the City Hall, announced publically that the Extreme Gear riding, in the city is extremely illegal starting from today…" Was saying the news announcer, though it was cut after the Panther turned off the TV, and smashing the glass with his fist.

"Such a shame…" the Panther was whispering after he heard the news "…it was a fine wine that I was drinking…" He totally forgot what the news said, and the Panther went down his garage, looked at his tuned Extreme Gear and a red jumpsuit perfect for racing, all dusty, revealing that the gear has not been used for a long time.

"_Now extreme gear racing is illegal…_" the Panther was imitating the voice of the Mayor, mocking him "I have been escaping form the law for a lot of time, what else is new? And besides…" Before he continued his phrase, he cleaned the dust of his Extreme Gear and the jumpsuit "Racing plus being Illegal plus tournament equals one heck of a party…!" He said with a smirk, looking at his gear, and picked up his cell phone, dialling a number "…hello...there, recording studio am I right? I want to request the studio for day tomorrow to make a public announcement worldwide… yes, that's right, worldwide… alright, I'll be tomorrow at the studio at eleven in the morning, prego…"

**Episode I : Two teams and one feline**

The day next after the announcement from the Mayor, the city was like a ghost town : the only thing breaking the silence of the place was the wind, and steps of what it seemed to be three people. They were Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, showing some signs of being annoyed.

"Man, who does the Mayor thinks he is!?" Knuckles snapped. "Yes, taking all the fun on this city, there is nothing left to do over here…" Sonic as well was complaining. "And that I was interested in the Extreme Gear tuning too… Where should I test my new improvements?" Tails looked sad, something not common in the young fox. "Don't sweat it, buddy!" Sonic patted the shoulder of the fox friendly, with a grin "I bet you did great on them, knowing you". "Thanks, Sonic…" that made Tails feels a bit better, but not completely "…but I need someway to test them… without proof, I can't really say if they are much better or not…" _"Darn, I don't like to see him sad…"_ Sonic was thinking, still with his grin trying to cheer up his young friend.

But this trio was not the only one annoyed by this announcement…

In the Babylon Rogues plane, was circling around the skies, as the trio was watching a holographic screen, repeating the words "Extreme Gear is considered illegal" by the words of the Mayor.

Jet was sitting in the chair of his desk, about to snap; Storm was sitting in the ground, with no place to sit, looking at the screen sad; and Wave was looking at the screen with an annoyed look in her face, stepping her foot on the floor repeatedly.

Finally, the leader of the Rogues snapped, smacking his fist in the desk "Argh! How dares he!? Now we will have a more difficult duty than before in trying to rob!" He was about to kick the desk to the screen, but Storm zipped out of the floor and hold Jet down to calm him down "Calm down, boss! If you want to, I will go to teach that Mayor some lesson!" "Don't be ridiculous, Storm…" Wave replied to the giant Albatross "..You'll make a fool of yourself, more than you already are" "Wha..what..fool!?" Storm snapped surprised "At least you realize…" The Swallow told Storm in a more calm way, with a smirk; it was better to let out the anger of the announcement on Storm she was thinking. Although Jet didn't take this nicely "Stop it!" And Wave and Storm stopped, following his orders, with the eyes wide open. "We don't have to fight between us! We must go against that!" And he pointed to screen were the Mayor was still repeating 'Illegal…', as the immature Hawk thrown a box to the screen, passing through the Mayor's face and making the holographic screen toggle to another channel, showing a Panther wearing a red jumpsuit, like he was about to race "What the!? Who is that…" Jet yelled by looking at the Panther on the screen, pointing it so Wave and Storm watched it as well.

They were not the only one looking at the feline, but as well every other screen in all over the world: Megalo Station, Spagonia, Apotos, everywhere.

"Who is that guy?" Knuckles asked, pointing with his fist to a screen in the street, drawing Sonic and Tails attention, also looking at him.

"Greetings" The Panther was saying in the message "My name is Oswald the Panther, and sorry to interrupt your programs, and don't even bother changing the channel, I took over all the other ones to bring this BIG announcement…" He took a deep breathe to sigh and showed some footage of the Mayor, again saying that the Extreme Gear riding was illegal "You see that?" Ozzy asked to anyone watching it "That's what I like to call, no fun… So, I have an interesting proposition for Extreme Gear enthusiasts, crazy braves and phony toughs…" He walked to the other side of the screen and took his Extreme Gear showing it to the camera "… I am running a Tournament, like the Ex-Grand Prix that happened 6 six months ago, but the entrance fee is FREE, anyone can enter, and the prize is a surprise to anyone in that wants to participate, but I will be selective for this tournament, I have been digging some information on the hottest extreme gear riders around the world, so if you hear a doorbell ring, be prepared to enter the race… and by the way…" From his goofy face of like some guy that announces a cleaning towel in the TV, changed to an extremely serious face and walking towards the camera, he continued: "if you want to stop this tournament, Mayor…" and he smacked the camera with his finger "I, and I bet that everyone that's going to participate in this, are not scared by your goofy G.U.N and police…" Then the signal stopped, and every screen changed to big static sounds and a black screen.

"Hmmm…" Jet was amazed by the announcement "I guess we are going to have a little fun…" and then he started to laugh.

Sonic and company was looking a bit uneasy about the announcement "Eggman disappeared and now this kitty announces a tournament…" Sonic was saying, as he thought what they were going to do "Well...that cat might have some connection with Eggman…" Knuckles replied to Sonic "We can get some info on his disappearance…" Tails continued "And you wanted to test your new gear anyway…" Sonic said, changing his look to Tails, showing his grin "Let's do it!"

* * *

That was the Prologue and Episode one idea I had for this, I might be able to continue it, I don't know though, since some ideas need more fleshing out.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to tell me what you liked, you didn't like, and what do I have to improve.

Thanks for reading and have a good day.

RPG


End file.
